1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike a primary battery that cannot be charged, a secondary battery can be charged and discharged. The secondary battery is used as an energy source of mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), and the like, and, according to a type of an external device using the secondary battery, the secondary battery may be used in the form of a single battery or in the form of a battery module obtained by grouping a plurality of secondary batteries.
A small mobile device such as a mobile phone may operate using an output and capacity of a single battery during a predetermined time period, but in an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like that requires a great amount of power and drive during a long time period, a battery pack is preferred due to an output and capacity issue, and the battery pack may increase an output voltage or an output current according to the number of included battery cells.
It is required for the battery pack to have a connection structure so as to electrically connect the battery cells, and to have a wiring structure so as to transmit measurement signals measured from the battery cells to a battery management system (BMS).